


Play The Game

by MusicLover6661



Category: Knives Out (2019), We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover6661/pseuds/MusicLover6661
Summary: Ransom was standing on the porch, white shirt pulled over a broad chest, the forest green cardigan he wore hid just how broad he was though.  The dogs immediately started barking, echoing loudly over the driveway that separated Ransom, Charles, and Y/N.
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Ransom Thrombey, Charles Blackwood/Reader, Ransom Thrombey/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Play The Game

  


The jacket hung off his shoulders, smirk pulled into place as he sweet talked yet another woman at the bar, at least this one didn’t seem to have a boyfriend. It wasn’t that he was an idiot, more oblivious to when men stormed over to steal their girls away. He took it in stride though, waiting until someone new came into the bar. There was one girl he had his eye on though, but she wasn’t allowed to be his. 

Y/N sipped her martini slowly, savoring the taste as it coated her tongue sweetly. She couldn’t remember exactly what it was actually called. Ransom had gotten it for her, promising not to leave her at the bar at the end of the night. She knew that was a big fat lie, he always left her at the end of the night.

“Sweetheart, why are you over here all by yourself?” Ransom plopped down across from her, arms crossed lightly over his chest.

“Enjoying the view mostly, also watching you fail at picking up women.” Y/N smirked at him over the top of her drink.

“Ouch, that one hurt.” Ransom pouted, lower lip stuck out as he put on his best puppy dog eyes.

She simply shook her head, finishing off the rest of her drink and sliding the glass over to where he now sat.

They’d known one another for so long that she knew all of his tics, what made him truly squirm in the dead of night. And if she said she wouldn’t use it to her advantage? Well, that would be a lie. The stories of how he’d pleased other women, those weren’t too much of a shock to her, the ones that truly got to her were the ones about the men he’d spent time with.

Y/N had managed to find them, asking about how they’d met Ransom, and why he kept this part of his life a secret. The answers she wanted, and the ones she got were polar opposites, and it excited her all the more.

“I’m sure you’ve heard worse, don’t act so coy with me.” Y/N stood up from the table, heading over to the bar to order another drink.

She’d been waiting for Ransom to make his move, years of struggling to keep quiet while she watched him chase every single woman in town. He wasn’t subtle about the way he looked at her, eyes raking in her body as he struggled to compose himself. That’s what she wanted, to bring him to his knees and show him she could do good by him.

Unfortunately he continued to chase everyone else, ignoring the longing looks she would throw his way, begging for his attention. She’d become colder over those years, building up walls that protected her heart. If he didn’t want to be with her, then she wouldn’t let him get close enough to see her true feelings anymore.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Ransom leaned on the bar beside her, his currently flavor of the week sitting by idly, waiting for him to return.

“Nothing, why don’t you go back to Stephanie, I’m sure she’s been waiting long enough.” Y/N took the glass as the bartender set it down, drinking nearly half before taking a breath.

Ransom’s brow furrowed for a brief second, confusion washing over him as he stared down at her.

“Y/N, I-.” Ransom reached out for her, fingers grazing the lace of her dress as she walked off gracefully.

The sounds of the bar were silent around him as he watched her walk out of the bar, leaving behind a man who was still confused beyond belief.

~~~

Y/N knew exactly the type of game she was playing, letting Ransom chase her, a game of cat and mouse. He had made his feelings known for her early in their friendship, and she simply ignored him. Of course he wasn’t going to let her hurt his pride, he was above that in every sense of the word. Instead he went out and chased any woman that looked his way. Did it always work out well for him in the end? Not necessarily.

There were always angry boyfriends that didn’t appreciate the way Ransom looked at their girlfriends, or even jealous girlfriends that didn’t like the way he’d glanced at their girlfriends. It didn’t stop him though, he wanted to get Y/N’s attention, and he wouldn’t stop until he’d succeeded. 

“You know, he’s probably in love with you.” Charles was absentmindedly picking at the skin around his nails, grimacing at the hangnail on his thumb.

“I know he is, but he’s too immature for my personal taste.” Y/N could see the way Ransoms ears perked up, jaw tightening ever so slightly.

She’d been leading him on for weeks, flirting with Charles whenever they had gone out to the bar together. He would try, and fail, to ignore the way he’d felt towards her, throwing himself towards the closest woman. It didn’t always work out with him going home with someone at the end of the night. He could hardly stand the way Charles’ hands roamed her body, gripping the supple flesh.

“He’s staring at you again, well more like glaring daggers at me while looking at you like a sad puppy.” Y/N risked a glance towards the man in question.

Charles wasn’t exaggerating in the slightest, Ransom looked like a kicked puppy, eyes sad as he watched the way Charles laid a hand against her thigh. She couldn’t give in though, not until the time was absolutely perfect.

“Why don’t we head out, it’s getting kind of late anyway.” Y/N pushed up and out of her chair quickly, glancing over to Charles.

He simply nodded, following behind as she left the mansion that Ransom’s grandfather had owned. He’d left it to Ransom in his will, it was a little shocking to hear about the man’s death, but his legacy was living on. 

Y/N half expected Ransom to follow them out to where Charles had parked, the dogs were happily following them, until the sound of the front door opening alerted them.

Ransom was standing on the porch, white shirt pulled over a broad chest, the forest green cardigan he wore hid just how broad he was though. The dogs immediately started barking, echoing loudly over the driveway that separated Ransom, Charles, and Y/N. She waited for his words, what would he possibly say to get her to stay?

“Babe, it’s getting cold, we should get going.” Charles played his part so well, it honestly shocked Y/N.

The same man that was playing someone so coy and seductive was secretly getting choked, and spanked for his own pleasure. Tears running down his cheeks as he begged for more, hands tied roughly behind his back. He was simply there for Y/N to do as she pleased, it gave him the most pleasure the rougher she was.

How would Ransom react to that? Would he get off on pain the way Charles did? Or would he be bratty and defy Y/N? She wasn’t ignorant, she’d heard stories from the women he’d slept with, as well as the few men. Charles didn’t hide his attraction to the other man, openly looking him over when they were all in the same room together. And who was Y/N to complain? Knowing that her sub lusted after the same man she had as well? It was a match made in heaven, one she could exploit if she truly wanted to.

“Do you think he’ll show up? Or will he wait for you to crawl to his feet?” While Charles openly lusted for the other man, he didn’t hide his disgust toward his behavior.

“Give it time Charles, he’ll show up.” Y/N placed a gentle hand on his arm, silently comforting him.

Charles relaxed slowly, slipping down onto his knees to better service Y/N in any way that she preferred. She ran a hand through his hair slowly, wrapping the curls around her fingers as she tightened her grip, yanking his head back harshly.

“Fuck, if he doesn’t show up, I’ll make tonight extra special for you.” Charles was panting, chest shuddering with each breath he took in.

“I know you will darling, but I’ve still got my hopes up for now.” Y/N smirked down at him, sliding the tips of her fingers along his neck.

The sound of tires crunching over gravel caught both of their attention, alerting them to someone pulling up in the driveway.

Y/N didn’t move, letting Charles stand up from his position to go and answer the door. Ransom looked unsure if he was allowed inside, glancing over at the other man who had begun to sweat.

“Nice to see you again.” Ransom stepped over to where Y/N was, his ever cocky smirk on his face.

“You as well, Charles why don’t you come sit down?” He didn’t waste a second, walking over and kneeling beside the chair Y/N had perched herself in.

Ransom felt his eyes grow wide, he’d never seen someone become so willing, giving themselves over without a second thought.

“Is he always like that?” Ransom hadn’t been able to take his eyes off the man, curiosity getting the better of him.

“When he behaves, yes.” Y/N began to pet Charles’ hair once more.

He nearly purred from the attention, leaning closer so Y/N wouldn’t have to stretch at all to reach him.

“He gives me full control to do what I please with him, and in turn I reward him for his good behavior.” Y/N tightened her fingers, listening to the way Charles’ choked out a moan.

Ransom narrowed his eyes, unsure if this was a sick joke they were playing on him, where they’d get him into a situation he couldn’t free himself from, and then leave him entirely.

“And he enjoys this? Being treated like a slave?” Ransom scoffed, taking off his coat and laying it across the back of the couch.

“He loves it actually, we’ve been doing this for nearly four years.” Charles shuddered, pushing closer to Y/N.

Ransom could see how much he was getting out of it, cock straining against the fabric of his jeans. Maybe that didn’t sound like such a terrible idea.

“I can see the wheels turning in your head, do you want to join us?” Y/N wasn’t going to push him, letting him decide if this was right for him.

“Yes, show me the ropes.” Ransom smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

Y/N stood up, leading Charles down to their shared bedroom as Ransom followed. Charles had crawled on his hands and knees, needing to keep Y/N happy. 

“Go ahead and sit down in the chair, I need to reward my favorite boy.” Y/N tilted Charles’ chin up, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

Ransom plopped into the chair, the leather straining against the new weight. Charles slid his hands up Y/N’s legs, sliding the tips of his fingers beneath her dress to pull off her panties. Ransom could hardly see anything, waiting to see exactly how he was going to play into their little game.

He wasn’t going to deny that he was hard as a rock in his slacks, watching the way Charles kissed Y/N’s thighs. Her soft moans echoed inside the room, Ransom could hardly wait to get his hands on her.

“Why don’t you come over and take over for Charles.” Y/N was looking over at Ransom, waiting for him to do as she said.

“Yes ma’am.” Ransom stood up, pulling off his sweater before dropping down to his knees in front of her.

He could smell her arousal, and it sent his thoughts racing as he pulled her close to the edge of the bed. Instead of being able to do as he pleased, Y/N reached down and tangled her fingers into his short hair.

“You need to earn it before you can do as you please.” Y/N kept her grip tight, igniting a fire deep inside of Ransom’s stomach.

What the hell was going on? He’d never liked being denied, it never gave him the type of feeling he was currently dealing with. So why the hell was he getting impossibly hard getting told no?

“Sorry miss.” Ransom swallowed thickly, gently squeezing her thighs.

“Good boy.” Y/N pulled him closer, spreading her legs to let Ransom get closer.

Charles crawled onto the bed beside Y/N, gently pulling off the dress she’d had on. Ransom glanced up, taking in the curve of her breasts as Charles slid his hands down her body. Her nipples hardened, back arching as Charles bit the side of her breast gently.

“Don’t make her wait Ransom, Y/N can be impatient.” Charles pinched her nipples gently, relishing in the way she moaned.

“I won’t make her wait.” Ransom flicked his tongue out, feeling her shudder as he licked all over her clit.

Y/N pulled harshly at his hair, grinding down against his mouth taking all the pleasure she could handle. Ransom sucked gently, sliding his fingers inside of her wet heat slowly, curling the tips to drag against her g-spot.

“Wait, Ransom slow down.” He pulled away quickly, easing his fingers out to prevent from hurting her.

Charles slipped off the bed, getting down onto his knees to show his submission to the woman above him. Ransom followed suit, bowing his head to show Y/N that he wouldn’t disobey her.

Y/N stood up, stepping around and over to the closet that was closest to where they all were. She had all the toys hidden inside, though she mostly only used them on Charles, there was something quite exciting about showing Ransom how fun it was.

“We’re going to play a little game, Charles knows how to be a good boy and play nice for me. Stand up, lay your head down onto the bed.” Ransom didn’t wait before doing exactly as he was told.

His chest was rising and falling harshly, waiting for whatever Y/N had planned for the three of them. The sound of leather rubbing together caught his ears for a brief moment, what in the world was she holding?

“Try not to tense, it’ll take the pleasure out of this.” Y/N stepped over, stripping both Charles, and Ransom of the rest of their clothing.

Ransom nodded gently, waiting for whatever Y/N had planned for them. He heard, rather than felt, the resounding smack as it echoed. The pain settled in seconds after, warming his skin as he moaned loudly.

This was what she had planned? Some S&M for the night? He could handle that just fine, especially if everything was this easy.

The second smack came down harder, sending shivers up and down Ransom’s spine. Charles on the other hand was taking his in stride, whimpering every few seconds. She changed sides, giving the same amount of attention to the other side of his ass. 

He could see the way Charles’ skin seemed to glow, back covered in a light sheen of sweat as he begged for more.

“Onto the bed, both of you.” Y/N stepped back, setting down the paddle she’d been using in favor of picking up what looked to be a silicone ring.

Ransom furrowed his brow, palming his cock as he watched Y/N step over to Charles, covering his cock with lube and sliding the ring down slowly, carefully. The skin flushed a deep red, his mouth hanging open as he moaned softly.

“It prevents him from getting off too soon, that way I can get as much pleasure as I wish.” Charles had his hands above his head, body shuddering as Y/N trailed her fingers along his cock slowly.

Ransom was unsure if he’d want something like that anywhere near his own cock, especially if it prevented him from being able to get off. Before he could properly react to watching Charles struggle to take in air, Y/N was gripping his cock in a tight grip.

“Holy shit.” Ransom muttered, feeling the harsh tightness the cock ring brought as Y/N began to slide it on.

“You be good, and you’ll get rewarded.” Y/N’s smile was sinister, promising Ransom something he’d begged for in his dreams for years.

Charles pushed up slowly, leaning over to take the head of Ransom’s cock into his mouth. Ransom threw his head back, gripping onto the brunette’s hair harshly, bucking his hips up to push farther into that wet heat. He could faintly hear the sound of Charles choking on his cock, gripping the ring that sat at the very base.

“Now, now, I think you’ve had enough fun for now darling.” Charles pulled back slowly, pulling deep lungfuls of air as he looked over to Y/N.

“Sorry miss, where would you like me to go?” Charles seemed all too eager to please her, and it annoyed Ransom immensely.

Her eyes locked on him right away, glancing at how his cock strained against his stomach.

“On your back, now.” Ransom followed his orders, scooting higher up onto the bed and laying down on his back.

Y/N crawled up onto the bed, straddling his waist as if she weren’t about to bring all of his dreams to life. Charles was lazily stroking himself, being careful not to get too close to the edge and disappoint Y/N.

“Just gotta be good for me.” Y/N gripped onto the ring, holding up his cock as she slid him inside of her body slowly.

Ransom threw his head back, moaning loudly as he gripped onto her hips, struggling to keep from cumming in that moment. Y/N on the other hand, didn’t wait for Ransom to relax, to get comfortable. She rocked her hips harshly, throwing her head back as his cock slid deeper inside of her.

It became glaringly obvious why Y/N had put the cock ring on him, it didn’t matter if his cock was ready to explode, he wouldn’t be allowed to cum until she said so. Charles leaned over, pulling Y/N into a harsh kiss as she rocked her hips slower, pressing down until he was fully seated inside.

“Jesus, gonna make me cum baby.” Ransom was talking nonsense, knowing Y/N wasn’t going to allow that to happen.

Charles pulled out of the kiss, grabbing both of Ransom’s wrists, and cuffing them to the headboard. It really shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did, the way his cock throbbed inside of her tight, wet heat.

“I think, for tonight you shouldn’t be allowed to cum, only good boys get to cum.” Ransom nearly cried, stomach tightening with the desperate need for release.

“Please, I need to.” He could feel the tears welling up, slipping down into his hair as Y/N quickened her pace.

He’d felt the way her body tightened with each orgasm, losing count after the third. He could barely focus on his own pleasure.

“No, you’re going to watch Charles and I until I’m done with him, but you will not be getting off.” Y/N pulled him out slowly, watching the way his abused flesh slapped against his stomach.

Charles waited patiently, taking Y/N’s hips into his hands as she crawled into his lap. Ransom had a perfect view of where their bodies connected, the way she pulled him in slowly. It was enough to drive him insane, cock throbbing harder as he whimpered. Charles buried his face into her neck, pulling her hips flush against his own.

He wasn’t rough, or demanding in the way he fucked into her body, no. It was almost as if he was worshipping her, giving her everything that she could ever possibly need. Ransom couldn’t help the jealousy that flowed through his veins. It should’ve been him, not this other guy.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum miss.” Charles didn’t tighten his grip, though he clearly wanted nothing more than to leave behind bruises for everyone to see.

“Hold on baby boy, you’re doing so good.” Y/N slid off his lap, holding onto the cock ring that was still sitting snug at the base.

Charles was quiet as she slipped it off, watching the way he came onto his own stomach, legs quivering.

“Thank you so much miss.” Charles leaned down, pressing a kiss to Y/N’s lips.

Ransom watched on, cock aching against his stomach as he prayed he’d get to feel that type of release. Except Y/N left him there while she cleaned up the room, cleaning off the paddle, and cock ring she’d left on Charles. While he was still highly aroused, the urge to cum had lessened exponentially.

“I’m gonna take this off, but since you didn’t behave before you don’t get to cum tonight.” Y/N slowly eased the ring off, being careful not to touch the oversensitive skin too much.

Charles unlocked the handcuffs, letting his arms fall limply to the bed, Y/N had gone to finish cleaning everything up and put it away.

Ransom could feel the way his body was still thriving, looking for that release he wasn’t going to get, and he seemed almost happy about it all. He wanted to make Y/N happy, and if it meant being denied, well, he’d do it again.

“I think it’s time we get some sleep, don’t you think?” Y/N glanced to Charles, before flicking her eyes to where Ransom was nearly falling asleep.

“That sounds nice miss.” Charles slipped out of the bed, letting Y/N crawl in before him.

Ransom managed to slip underneath the blanket rolling onto his side so that he was facing Y/N, and Charles. The room felt content, no unnecessary tension that seemed to linger in the air no matter how hard Ransom tried to act fine.

“You did wonderfully, now get some rest.” Y/N pressed a kiss to his cheek, curling up between the two men.

Ransom pulled the blanket up tighter around his shoulders. He could definitely get used to this.


End file.
